R27
by Kuro-Sacchi
Summary: Perdon por el titulo, no se me ocurrio nada mejor, además de eso se trata este oneshot, puro R27. Advertencia: BL, si no te gusta no leas, yaoi, no apto para menores de 18 años y/o gente de mente cerrada.


Los personajes de KHR! Le pertenecen a la maestra Akira Amano, la autora de este fanfic solo tiene derecho sobre la trama del mismo y nada más.

* * *

Reborn tomo asiento detrás de su escritorio.

Ya había explicado la fórmula para la solución del problema matemático que estaban viendo en clase ese día, iban a media lección, así que el docente supuso que era hora de poner a prueba si en verdad sus alumnos habían comprendido el método o si tendría que taladrar a punta de balazos algo de sentido común en aquellas simplonas cabezotas llenas de aire pubertiano.

El atractivo docente comenzó a jugar con una de sus rizadas patillas mientras observaba analítico al trozo de cuerpo estudiantil frente a él.

Dicho acto hizo que todos los alumnos del aula dieran un respingo involuntario en sus asientos, el instinto de supervivencia alzándose por todo lo demás, pues cuando Reborn-sensei comenzaba a jugar con sus rizadas patillas solo significaba infierno para alguno de ellos, un curioso tono azulado decoro los rostros de los alumnos.

Reborn sonrio siniestro y complacido al ver la reacción de sus alumnos, para él esta era la mejor parte de ser profesor, el control. Claro, si fuera alguna especie de C.E.O. de alguna corporación importante o matón a sueldo podría causar el mismo efecto sin ningún problema, pero el azabache había decidido ser profesor por un muy simple motivo… los adolescentes son muy entretenidos. Sus historias de amor juvenil, sus problemas personales, puedes encontrar mil y un historias dignas de un premio a la academia en una simple preparatoria, y lo mejor de todo, es gratis.

Todos los alumnos intentaban evitar el contacto visual, intentaban agacharse o pasar desapercibidos a la mirada de halcón de su diabólico maestro de matemáticas. El aludido siguió en su búsqueda de una víctima para sacrificar, fue entonces cuando su mirada se topó con la de, en opinión de Reborn, el alumno más entretenido de toda la preparatoria de Namimori, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Fue solo una fracción de segundo en la que sus miradas se cruzaron, antes de que Tsuna diera un salto de susto y desviara la mirada aterrado, un posible descuido por parte del muchacho que fue carcomido por la ansiedad, más fue todo lo que le basto a Reborn.

- Señor Sawada. – hablo en aquella profunda voz de terciopelo el mayor.

Todos en el aula se estremecieron al escuchar la perturbadora voz del maestro, algunos, Tsuna incluido, se sonrojaron violentamente.

Esto solo hizo sonreír aún más al docente.

- Pase al frente y resuelva el problema del pizarrón. – ordeno Reborn.

- P-p-p-pe-pero…

- Ahora. – corto el mayor el intento de protesta de su alumno.

Tsuna trago pesado y lentamente, mientras temblaba, se puso de pie.

Reborn observo al menor con ojo crítico.

De complexión delgada y rostro delicado, con grandes ojos de avellana que no tienen ni la más mínima sombra y un peinado hecho con almohada, Tsuna, o dame-Tsuna, como le llamaba el resto del cuerpo estudiantil, parecía una criatura débil y sin chiste, un chico cuyo promedio general no llegaba ni a la media estandarizada por la escuela y sin ningún tipo de habilidad psicomotora, un total perdedor en toda la extensión de la palabra… y sin embargo, ¡Lo encontraba endemoniadamente adorable!

Desde el primer momento en que lo vio el primer día de escuela, el castaño le pareció la criatura más hermosa del mundo.

Su manera de caminar gritaba protégeme con grandes letras de neón, su linda nariz de botón que lo incitaba a besarla, su pequeña boca enmarcada por aquellos carnosos labios de color cerezo, sus grandes y soñadores ojos enmarcados por gruesas y largas pestañas que lo hipnotizaban como serpiente a su presa… estaba obsesionado con Tsuna.

Durante las horas de almuerzo estaba al pendiente de cualquier avistamiento del castaño, durante sus clases no podía dejar de verlo mientras este observaba las nubes a través de la ventana, cuando tenía la oportunidad de escuchar su risa la grababa con su celular, durante las juntas de los maestros se encargaba de recopilar toda la información que los otros docentes pudieran darle, y cuando estaba con sus amigos le tomaba fotos sin que se diera cuenta, tenía un mínimo de 500 fotos del castaño desde que lo conoció hacía ya cuatro meses y medio.

Las cosas que le atraían del castaño no se limitaban a lo físico. Tsuna era amable con todos, incluso con aquellos que lo maltrataban, Reborn luego se encargaba de impartir castigo, y de acuerdo con la maestra de economía doméstica era muy bueno cocinando, en especial postres, como le gustaría a Reborn probar uno de esos postres.

_En especial si él es el plato._ Penso el docente mientras se relamía el labio inferior disimuladamente y desnudaba al menor con la mirada, el castaño tenía un adorable rostro de confusión y hacia un puchero mientras inclinaba la cabeza a un lado.

- Está mal. – hablo Reborn luego de darle un vistazo a la fórmula que había hecho Tsuna para resolver el problema.

- E-eh? – fue todo lo que salio de la boca de Tsuna mientras se giraba a encarar a su maestro.

- La fórmula está mal. – repitió Reborn mientras se ponía de pie y avanzaba a hacia Tsuna, el mayor extendió la mano, un ademan que indicaba que quería de vuelta la tiza, Tsuna se la dio – Sawada… eres pésimo. – declaro sin ningún miramiento el mayor al objeto de su devoción, una risa burlona exploto en general por todo el salón, solo aquellos cercanos al castaño no se rieron. Reborn le dedico una mirada asesina a todos lo que se burlaron, el salón volvió a estar en mortal silencio – Y viendo lo pésimo que eres, y lo generoso que yo soy, te daré un tutoría especial hoy después de clases, ahora, vuelve a tu lugar. – indico Reborn.

Todos los alumnos se le quedaron viendo estupefactos.

Reborn, ¿Ofreciendo una tutoría? O lo que es más extraño aun, ofreciéndole a alguien, y no cualquier alguien, no, a dame-Tsuna, ¿Una oportunidad?

Tsuna se quedó petrificado en su lugar por un segundo, luego, muy despacio, como aun procesándolo, asintió, y finalmente volvió a su lugar.

_No hay forma de que este plan falle. _Se dijo el docente mientras seguía con la mirada a Tsuna.

* * *

Las clases ya habían concluido y Tsuna era un manojo de nervios.

Reborn-sensei le había pedido quedarse después de clases.

¡Reborn-sensei le había pedido quedarse después de clases!

Simplemente no podía creerlo! Esta era su oportunidad dorada!

_Es ahora o nunca Tsuna, ¡Puedes hacerlo! _Se daba coraje el castaño mientras tenía las dos manos entrelazadas y las apretaba fuertemente, y es que ¿Cómo no podía estar nervioso? El hombre más perfecto que hubiese conocido en su vida estaba a punto de darle una clase privada!

Desde el primer momento en el que sus ojos se posaron en la elegante, misteriosa y peligrosa figura del maestro de matemáticas sintió como su corazón daba un brinco. Al principio creyó que se trataba del sano instinto de supervivencia que le decía que se alejara del hombre de traje negro y fedora, pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo Tsuna se dio cuenta de que en realidad se sentía atraído por su profesor. La voz profunda y de terciopelo que lo hacía estremecerse hasta lo más profundo de su ser, los ojos de ónix que parecía que lo perseguirían hasta el fin del mundo, la nariz recta, perfecta, no como el botón a mitad de su cara, sus adorables patillas rizadas que rebotan cuando camina, su elegancia al caminar, siempre derecho y al tope de su altura, su inteligencia, y ese cuerpo… Dios, ¡Ese cuerpo!

Una vez, durante una clase de natación en la piscina de la escuela, el profesor de educación física no pudo ir y Reborn se ofreció a impartir la clase, Tsuna sintió que se le iba el alma al cielo cuando vio esos abdominales.

Tsuna respiro hondo, un intento fallido para calmarse, ya estaba de pie frente a la puerta de la oficina del docente, y es que Reborn no solo era su profesor de matemáticas, también era el encargado de la administración de la escuela. El castaño sentía que su corazón se iba a quemar de lo rápido que palpitaba.

_Solo no vomites. ¡Solo no vomites! _Se recordaba una y otra vez el muchacho mientras se apretaba el estómago como lo hacía uno de sus amigos cuando estaba asustado o nervioso.

TOC-TOC.

Consiguió Tsuna tocar la puerta del despacho de Reborn y anunciar su presencia.

- Adelante. – se escuchó la voz de terciopelo desde el otro lado.

El corazón de Tsuna dio un vuelco.

_Está aquí. ¡Está aquí! _Grito como loco Tsuna en su interior, su chibi interno corriendo de un lado para otro.

El castaño logro juntar valor y abrió la puerta. Y lo vio, Reborn sentado al otro lado de su escritorio de caoba, su fedora y su saco estaban colgados en el respaldo de su silla, se notaba concentrado, tan perdido en lo que fuese que estuviera haciendo en su computadora, posiblemente algo matemático. El docente alzo la mirada y noto a Tsuna parado frente a él, Tsuna noto como sus ojos se dulcificaban.

Un ligero sonrojo se esparció por las mejillas de Tsuna sentirse bajo esa mirada de ensueño.

- Señor Sawada, bienvenido. – saludo Reborn al tiempo que le ofrecía asiento a Tsuna en el sofá que estaba frente al escritorio.

- D-de h-he-hecho p-pr-pro-profesor… qu-quisiera h-h-hablar de a-a-algo con u-us-usted an-antes. – logro decir el menor con todo el valor que logro juntar, sin embargo no podía lograr alzar el rostro y mirar al objeto de su devoción.

Reborn se sintió frustrado al no poder ver los ojos de Tsuna y no saber que pasaba por la mente del castaño, ¡Tenia un plan por todo lo sacro!

- ¿Y de que quiere hablar, señor Sawada? – cuestiono Reborn con apuro.

Silencio fue lo que respondió su pregunta.

- Señor Sawada. – hablo con tono más severo el docente, pero no consiguió llamar la atención de Tsuna.

- Tsunayoshi. – llamo finalmente por el nombre de pila al castaño, el nombre del castaño acariciando su lengua como chocolate derretido, esa sensación le causo mucho placer.

El menor al fin reacciono, su nombre siendo alguna especie de hechizo que lo saco de su estupor.

- ¡Creo que me he enamorado de usted! – exclamo de repente el muchacho al dar un brinco del susto.

Los siguientes acontecimientos ocurrieron en una fraccion de segundo.

Los ojos de Tsuna se llenaron de pánico en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, el castaño se giró sobre sus talones e intento correr por la dulce vida, pero Reborn fue más rápido y con la velocidad de un rayo el docente había cerrado la única entrada/salida y acorralo a Tsuna entre sus brazos, su pecho y la puerta, el castaño choco de frente con la puerta cerrada y se dio cuenta de que estaba atrapado.

- Ahora…Tsuna. – hablo Reborn justo en su oído, pues Tsuna le estaba dando la espalda al docente, el sonido de la voz del mayor tan cerca casi le hace derretirse – Eso que querías discutir… suena realmente interesante. – el lado sádico del mayor empezaba a salir a flote y Tsuna lo sabía, casi podía sentirlo sonreír maniacamente en la penumbra de la oficina – Por favor, dime más. – incito el mayor jamás dejando su posición.

Tsuna mordió su labio inferior e intento agacharse lo más que pudo, pero el cuerpo de Reborn estaba demasiado cerca.

- Y bien? – insistió el mayor.

Tsuna suspiro derrotado.

- L-la pri-primera vez que l-le vi. – comenzó Tsuna – S-sentí q-que mi c-corazón se me i-iba a salir, p-pensé que e-era el instinto que me decía que huyera. – Reborn hizo una mueca cuando Tsuna menciono eso, no que Tsuna lo notara – Y poco a poco me di cuenta de que… de que lo que sentía no era miedo, sino fascinación, verle caminar por el pasillo de la escuela era como ver a una pantera al asecho, y escucharle hablar… Dios… cuando me di cuenta yo… yo… yo simplemente creo que… me enamora de usted. – confeso el castaño, su rostro tan rojo como una cereza.

Reborn sentía que su corazón se hinchaba con cada palabra que salía de la deliciosa boca del menor, sintió como poco a poco una sonrisa, una de verdad, nacía en su rostro, sentía sus mejillas sonrojadas, su cabeza ligera y agradables mariposas en el estómago. Por primera vez en su vida Reborn era verdaderamente feliz y se lo debía a este adorable castaño.

- Reborn-sensei. – Tsuna intento girarse y ver el rostro del mayor.

Reborn, en un movimiento rápido, tomo el rostro de Tsuna entre sus manos y le beso. El acto había tomado al menor por sorpresa, así que la boca de Tsuna estaba a medio abrir cuando los labios de Reborn chocaron contra los de él, Reborn recorrió el labio inferior de Tsuna con la su lengua y le dio un ligero mordisco, la respuesta de Tsuna fue un suspiro ansioso, luego el mayor introdujo un poco de su lengua en la cálida y dulce cavidad que es la boca la Tsuna, el beso se había profundizado y el sabor de café y tabaco inundo las papilas gustativas de Tsuna, ¡Este era su primer beso por amor a todo lo sacro! ¡No sabía que hacer! Tsuna solo dejaba que Reborn hiciera lo que quisiera, se sentía mareado por la falta de aire, pero su corazón no dejaba de bombear a mil por hora, la sensación de la lengua del mayor masajeando la suya, incitándola a unírsele en aquel vaivén…

Tsuna torpemente comenzó a devolver el beso, intentaba imitar los movimientos expertos de Reborn y esto al mayor le pareció endemoniadamente sexy. Reborn volvió a guardar su lengua en su propia boca y nuevamente dio un ligero mordisco al labio inferior del castaño, luego comenzó a repartir besos por toda la mandíbula y cuello del menor, llenándolo de todos los sentimientos que le hacía sentir con una sola mirada.

Tsuna por su parte respiraba agitadamente, se sentía mareado y su vista estaba nublada, los besos que Reborn repartía por su cuello le daban placenteras costillas y sus labios se sentían hinchados, con ansias de más. En algún momento del beso Tsuna se había sujetado de los amplios hombros de Reborn para no caerse, ahora, mientras Reborn le besaba el cuello y mandíbula, Tsuna se había abrazado al mayor.

Reborn seguía saboreando la piel del menor, daba lamidas, mordidas y besos, podía sentir el calor aumentar, abrazo a Tsuna por la cintura y lo atrajo más hacia él y con sus grandes manos estrujo las nalgas del menor, eran perfectamente redondas y firmes, Tsuna dejo salir un gemido sorprendido cuando sintió las manos de Reborn el sus glúteos.

El mayor devolvió su atención a la boca de Tsuna, mordiendo sus labios, sus lenguas danzando…

- Eres tan dulce. – dijo Reborn en un momento que tomo para tomar aire – Tan bello… tan lindo… tan adorable… - hablo el mayor entre beso y beso – No sabes lo feliz que me haces. – admitió Reborn parando los besos, sus ojos de ónix clavados en los avellana de Tsuna – También yo… creo que te amo. – confeso el mayor.

Los ojos de Tsuna se abrieron como platos no pudiendo creer lo que escuchaba, fue entonces cuando la realidad lo golpeo y su rostro se volvió a pintar de carmín y desvió la mirada.

Reborn sonrio divertido.

- Oh no, jovencito. Ni creas que te vas a salir de esta. – señalo Reborn mientras se alejaba un poco – Además, tu y yo tenemos una clase privada esta tarde. – añadió el mayor.

Y con una facilidad casi pasmante Reborn cargo a Tsuna como si de una princesa se tratara y lo llevo hasta el sofá frente el escritorio.

- P-pero… ¿Y si alguien…

- Nadie vendrá. – corto Reborn la duda del menor – Les dije que hoy tenía una cita muy importante y que si se atrevían a venir a molestarme me vengaría de la manera más cruel posible. – respondió siniestro el mayor mientras se hincaba sobre Tsuna y comenzaba a quitarse la camisa de vestir.

Una vez fuera la camisa Reborn se colocó a cuatro patas sobre Tsuna, sus dos brazos uno a cada lado del menor, su rodilla izquierda sobre el sofá, justo en medio de las piernas de Tsuna, y su pie derecho como apoyo en el suelo de la oficina.

- Ahora… ¿Dónde nos quedamos? – cuestiono juguetón el mayor.

Reborn se acercó a Tsuna y este le recibió con los brazos abiertos, cuando los labios de ambos hubiesen conectado en su tercer ronda de besos Tsuna envolvió a Reborn por el cuello en un abrazo.

Reborn con mano hábil desabrochaba la camisa escolar de Tsuna al tiempo que le besaba, cuando su tarea hubo concluido el mayor rompió el beso, un hilito de saliva conectaba ambas bocas, Reborn lamio la boca de Tsuna para quitar el hilito de su lado y luego se relamió sus propios labios mientras contemplaba su obra.

_Precioso. _Fue la única palabra coherente que pudo pensar Reborn para describir a Tsuna en aquel instante.

Los ojos nublados de lujuria y deseo, los labios hinchados y brillantes por la saliva, el pecho, ahora descubierto, subía y bajaba agitado, el abdomen del menor era plato, la cintura ligeramente curvada, como la de una chica, las tetillas erectas de anticipación, las marcas de sus besos anteriores al cuello empezando a hacerse presentes… de repente los pantalones de Reborn se volvieron deliciosamente ajustados para su gusto, el mayor podía sentir una querida parte de su cuerpo despertar ante semejante obra de arte.

El mayor volvió a ponerse sobre el menor he hizo un camino de besos empezando por la mandíbula, bajando por el cuello, cuando llego al pecho Tsuna se estremeció, pero cuando Reborn atrapo una de las tetillas del castaño entre sus dientes Tsuna dio un gemido. El mayor chupo, lamio, mordió la pobre tetilla en éxtasi, la otra tetilla recibía un tratamiento similar ofrecido por la mano del mayor, Tsuna no dejaba de removerse bajo Reborn, suspiros y gemidos saliendo al por mayor de sus lascivos labios, el cuerpo de Tsuna era un mar de sensaciones, jamás había sentido algo igual.

- Reborn. – suspiro anhelante Tsuna.

Al escuchar su nombre dicho de semejante manera el aludido sintió que sus pantalones volvían a poner más y más ajustados.

Una vez las tetillas de Tsuna estaban enrojecidas y erectas de pasión Reborn siguió el camino que había soñado una y mil veces desde que poso su mirada en el castaño. El mayor repartió besos por todo el estómago, dio mordiditas que dejaban marcas parecidas a los piquetes de mosquito y siguió bajando.

Tsuna sentía sus pantalones apretados e incomodos, le dolía y al mismo tiempo le gustaba.

Reborn desabrocho los pantalones del castaño y bajo el cierre, como era esperado un bulto ya se había formado en la entrepierna de Tsuna, con mano maestra Reborn le quito los pantalones con todo y boxers a Tsuna, dejando frente a él el miembro desnudo del castaño.

El pene de Tsuna estaba casi completamente erecto, una gotita de pre-eyaculación saliendo de la punta, no era pequeño, pero tampoco era un monstruo.

- Por lo visto si puedes estar dentro de la media en determinadas ocasiones. – bromeo Reborn mientras contemplaba el miembro de Tsuna.

- Por favor no digas eso! – reclamo el menor avergonzado.

Sin ningún aviso Reborn se abalanzó sobre el pene de Tsuna y lo engullo.

Tsuna se incorporó de golpe, sentándose sorprendido.

- R-re-rebo-Reboorn~ - canto en éxtasi el menor mientras colocaba su mano sobre la cabeza del mayor – Aah~ Estaaah~ aah~ - gemía Tsuna mientras Reborn se movía de arriba hacia abajo chupando y lamiendo su miembro como si de una paleta de helado se tratase.

La mente de Tsuna se nublo al poco rato, un calor se instaló en su vientre, no resistiría por mucho tiempo más.

- Reboorn~ bastaaah~ aah~ me voy aah~ aah~ - intentaba decir entre gemidos de placer el menor, pero su mente no podía articular nada coherente mientras Reborn siguiera atacando sin piedad alguna su pene.

De repente Tsuna sintió como si algo explotara en su interior, un delicioso calor se extendió desde su vientre hasta cada célula de su ser, algo caliente siendo expulsado de su miembro.

Reborn recibió agradecido el esperma del menor, caliente y espeso, y se lo trago.

Tsuna se dejó caer hacia atrás, la sensación de gloria se había esfumado y estaba agotado.

- ¿Quién te dijo que puedes descansar? – cuestiono Reborn mientras volvía a ponerse sobre de Tsuna.

Tsuna reconoció a Reborn entre la niebla rosa y dulce que aturdía su mente y comenzó la cuarta ronda de besos. Esta vez Reborn tomo a Tsuna por la cintura y con un movimiento ágil lo coloco sobre sus piernas de tal modo que las dos piernas de Tsuna estaban una a cada lado de la cadera de Reborn.

El beso siguió, ninguno de los dos despegándose, Reborn comenzó a estrujar las nalgas desnudas de Tsuna, apretarlas y masajearlas dulcemente, poco a poco el miembro de Tsuna recuperaba su rigidez, el menor, ansioso de más caricias, comenzó a restregarse contra el cuerpo del mayor, y fue durante ese vaivén que se dio cuenta de que Reborn también estaba a punto.

Tsuna se separó un poco de Reborn y le dedico una mirada confundida, el mayor entendió la duda de su joven amante y con Tsuna aun sobre él se desabrocho sus propios pantalones y los bajo con todo y ropa interior para dejar expuesto el miembro de Reborn.

Ciertamente era más grande que el de Tsuna, el líquido pre-eyaculatorio chorreando delicadamente a lo largo del pene del mayor, Tsuna miro curioso el miembro de su amante, pero Reborn aun quería seguir besándolo, así que el mayor alzo el rostro del menor y continuo la ronda de besos, le rodeo con los brazos y siguió estrujando las tiernas nalgas de Tsuna, ahora ambos se movían al compás del vaivén de las caderas de ambos, una música muda guiando sus movimientos, restregando sus miembros mutuamente, entonces Reborn deslizo lentamente uno de sus dedos por la virginal entrada de Tsuna, el castaño dio un respingo algo incómodo pero no se quejó, Reborn tomo eso como una señal para introducir otro dedo, Tsuna dio un suspiro ahogado y deseoso, el mayor comenzó mover los dedos de adentro hacia afuera, el vaivén de las caderas de Tsuna solo hacían el movimiento más sencillo y placentero.

Otra extraña sensación se apodero del cuerpo del menor, los dedos de Reborn moviéndose dentro de él, era algo nuevo y delicioso.

- Más~ - gimió Tsuna.

- Tus deseos son mis órdenes, mi amor. – acepto gustoso Reborn la petición.

El mayor saco sus dedos de la virginal entrada del menor, tomo a Tsuna por la cintura y lo alzo hasta colocarlo en la punta de su pene.

- Puede que duela un poco. – advirtió el mayor el menor y con delicadeza lo comenzó a empujar hacia abajo, penetrándolo lenta, tortuosa y deliciosamente.

- Aaaaaah~ - gimió Tsuna inundado por la lujuria, bajando lentamente hasta la base del miembro de Reborn.

Una vez Tsuna estuvo totalmente penetrado y sentado, esta había recostado su cabeza en uno de los hombros de Reborn, se sentía mareado y lleno.

- Estas bien? – cuestiono preocupado Reborn.

Tsuna asintió.

- Te duele? – pregunto el mayor.

Tsuna negó.

- Muy bien… ahora empezare a moverme. – anuncio el mayor.

Tsuna volvió a erguirse de espalda y le dio un casto beso a Reborn en los labios, señal de que estaba listo.

Reborn tomo a Tsuna por las caderas y lo empujó hacia arriba con cuidado, luego le ayudo a bajar, volviéndolo a penetrar lentamente.

- Aah~ - gimió el menor.

Así estuvieron durante un rato, y poco a poco los movimientos de volvían más rápidos y profundos, hasta que Reborn empujaba a Tsuna fuertemente hacia abajo y Tsuna se levantaba por si solo hasta la punta del miembro de Reborn, fuertes y profundas estocadas penetraban la dulce carne del castaño, Reborn tenía un expresión de concentración e intenso placer, sus ojos, de por si oscuros, parecían abismos de pasión, sudor decoraba su cuerpo y lo hacía ver aún más glorioso.

Tsuna gemía y suspiraba con cada penetración, cualquier molestia inicial largamente olvidada, el también estaba cubierto de sudor y eso solo facilitaba la penetración, las embestidas lo hacían saltar por más.

Ambos se besaban, las lenguas casi fundidas, el vaivén aún más intenso, el calor de ambos cuerpos, los sonidos que hacían eco en las paredes de la oficina de Reborn…

- Aaaaaaah!~ - gimió fuerte Tsuna cuando una de las embestidas de Reborn había tocado un punto híper sensible dentro de él.

Reborn sonrio al saber que había encontrado a la gallina de los huevos de oro.

Una y otra vez Reborn golpeo aquel punto, una y otra vez ganándose deliciosos espasmos alrededor de su pene por parte de las paredes internas de Tsuna, cada vez más intensos, cada vez más duraderos.

- Reborn-aah~ aah~ estoy~ yooh~ aah~ me voy aaah~ - Tsuna sentía aquel familiar calor en su vientre, aquel que causo la explosión de deliciosas sensaciones que lo hicieron tocar el cielo.

- Yo… igual… - respondió Reborn mientras intensificaba el ritmo de las embestidas, entendiendo perfectamente a que se refería su joven amante.

Adentro, afuera, adentro, afuera, las embestidas iban y venían, los dos amantes se fundieron el uno en el otro y juntos tocaron el cielo.

- Aaaaaaah~ -

Exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Una vez pasado el orgasmo Reborn se dejó caer en el sofá, el respaldo deteniendo amablemente su caída, Tsuna, que aún estaba pegado a Reborn, se dejó caer exhausto sobre el pecho del mayor, respiraba agitadamente, ambos estaban bañados en sudor.

Reborn alzo el rostro del menor y quito algunas hebras de cabello que estaban pegadas por el sudor a la frente del menor y le dio un beso en la frente, luego otro en la punta de la nariz y finalmente un casto beso en los labios.

- Ahora eres mio. – dijo con dulzura el mayor, pero el brillo de victoria que reflejaba la mirada llena de adoración que le dedicaba a Tsuna hizo que el castaño se sonrojara ligeramente.

- Sí, soy tuyo… - acepto Tsuna y regreso el casto beso en los labios al mayor – Y tú eres mio. –

- Siempre. – acepto gustoso Reborn.

* * *

NOTAS FINALES

Sacchi: OAO, ¿De dónde carajos se me ocurrió esto?... ME ENCANTA! SOY UNA GENIO!

Ángel-kun: No le eches tanta salsa a tus tacos de al pastor.

Sacchi: Angie, calla! ¿Qué les pareció? Es mi primer fic Yaoi propiamente dicho.


End file.
